Shayristan
Democratic Republic of Shayristan, a nation of 500 Million inhabitants of Shayristani ethnicity is located in the Rational Choice region.The word Shayristan means, land of the lion.Shayristan is a liberal Muslim Society with an Islamic mystic ideology. The history of Shayristan dates back to 4000 B.C thus making it one of the oldest civilizations of the World. Shayristan is a democracy with President (Sarbrah-e-Mumlikat) as the Head of the State and Prime Minister (Sarbrah-e-Hakumat) as the Head of the Government. Currently Mr. Mushtahir Khan Kalbi is the President while Mr. Ehtisham Hussain is the Prime Minister. Capital of Shayristan is Irtiqa-abad. National Language of Shayristan is Shayristani and Urdu while English is also widely spoken. German is the fourth largest spoken language of the country. Shayristan has 10 Provinces and one Royal principality that is the seat of H.E Izzatmab Aali Martabat Prince Shahood Rafique Khan II, commonly known as Mehrban Shayrdil Rehbar. Literacy rate is 100%. GDP of Shairistan is over $1 trillion. Raqm is the official currency. History The history of Shayristan dates back to over 4000 B.C when for the first time, certain Germanic tribes started settling in the areas now constituting Shayristan. It is said that Saraai Shayrdil was the oldest establishment where these tribes formed their first government. Shayristani nation takes its name from an old legend. The legend says that once a Shayristani king Adgiral was hunting in one of the forests near his palace. While following his game, he left the rest of his company behind and went deep in the forest. There he encountered a ferocious lion. But with his courage and wisdom, the king Adgrial managed not only to prevail but also took that lion back to the palace to show it as a sign of his courage. Later every year, the king on the day of lion (Yawm-e-Shayr) used to celebrate his courage through a duel with one of the strongest selected men from other neighbouring lands. The King never lost any duel. This heroic deed of the courageous Shah became so well known all over the World that people started calling him "Shayrdil Rehbar". From then onwards, this title was assumed as the official title of the king of the land later known as Shayristan. Around 2500 B.C the royal family of Shayristan had a historic dispute that put Shayristan into a state of anarchy that lasted over 200 years. King Mantian II had four sons. Limarda, Kanitian, Sombad and Luvitias. The youngest prince Luvitias fell in love with one of the princesses, Bomania from the neighbouring kingdom Angezia (Now Angez Pur) while on his visit to that kingdom. However, the young Prince was not aware that his father, King Mantian had already arranged the marriage between Bomania and the eldest son Limarda who was also the royal crown prince at that time. Bomania found charm and intellect in Luvitias as well and therefore approached her father King Rashkam for getting her married to Prince Luvitias instead of Prince Limarda. King Rashkam when approached King Mantian was badly rebuked by the latter for going back on his promise. King Rashkam took it as an insult and ordered his forces to attack Shayristan. In addition, he arranged the marriage of her daughter Bomania and Prince Luvitias in his own kingdom and by making Prine Luvitias, the Crown Prince (as he himself had no son) also laid his claim to Shayristan. On the other side, King Mantian not only vowed to conquer Angezia but also took oath on the steps of the Kachar Palace that he would not wear the royal robe unless he captures and kills his son for he had disgraced not only the royal family but also the whole kingdom. Luvitias when heard this, was much disturbed. He requested his father in law, not to attack Shayristan and requested the King to allow him and his wife to leave forever for unknown lands. King Rashkam could not accept it as he had already declared Luvitias as the Crown Prince of his Kingdom. However he sent his ambassador to King Mantian for putting an end to the hostilities before they had actually begun. However it was too late by then. Forces of King Mantian had already laid siege to the Angezia's border city of Chandanpur by that time. The War of Royal Blood had started. When the news of siege reached King Rashkam, he swiftly responded. However Shayristani forces had the upper hand through out as it was the best fighting force even at that time. King Rashkam was killed in the battle of Chandanpur. As this sad news reached the capital of Angezia, the council of ministers wasted no time in proclaiming Luvitias as their King. King Luvitias had now no option but to fight his own father. King Luvitias however was a very intelligent king and a miliatry tactician. He led his forces to attack the capital of Shayristan, Saraai Shayrdil avoiding any conflict with his father. There he launched a surprise attack on the Kachar palace. He arrested eldest brother Limarda. The other two fled away. The Royal Queen now requested his youngest son to spare his elder brother. Luvitias was respecful towards his elders. He let his elder brother go and said " The Lions do not eat grass". However when King Luvitias was coming out of the doors of the Palace, Limarda stabbed him in his back.Luvitias died on the spot. The news spread all over. King Mantian was also perturbed. Queen Bomania vowed to fight back. She remarked on the funeral of his dead husband " The Shayr blood will not dry". This was also symbolic as the queen was pregnant with Luvitias son Antam. Queen Bomania trained the young prince well and taught her son to claim the Shayristani throne. Prince Antam was as good as his father. He continued his struggle for claiming the Shayristani throne by fighting his cousins but unfortunately his dream fo sitting in Kachar Palace as King of all Shayrs could not be fulfilled. The war of Royal Blood continued for over 200 years. It was around 2300 B.C that a King from Luvitias line made peace with princes from lines of Kanitian and Sombad who were the pious rulers of Shayristan at that time. Thus the kingdoms of Angezia and Shayristan were combined and called " Taj-e-Shayristan o Angezia". In 1000 B.C the kingdom was renamed Taj-e-Shayristan Kabeer. The recent history of Shayristan as a vibrant political entity dates back to 1400 AD when political struggle for democracy began. Shayr Kings though popular for their development were not impressive on granting rights to their subjects. However the revolt was also initiated by one Shayr Prince Izzatmaab Aali Martabat Hikmat Khan Ahaan Dil who raised the flag of democracy against his grand father King Mohtaram Khan Jalali. Prince Hikmat formed his party " Sadaa-e-Jamhoor Party" and called for more political freedoms. Such was his popularity that King Mohtaram was forced to grant limited political freedoms to the Shayristani nation. However this was not enough for the"Sadaa-e-Jamhoor Party". On July 15, 1405, some 1000 delegates gathered in the royal chamber for public discussion and declared Shayristan a democracy. For King Mohtaram, it was an open revolt. He declared his grand son, a traitor and ordered his arrest. However it was too late by then. The 1000 delegates elected Prince Hikmat as their new king. Shayr Army that was also fed up with the dispotic rule of the old king also showed their allegiance to the young prince. King Hikmat made a historic speech on the floor of the Kachar Palace declaring Shayristan a democracy. He himself restricted his role to a constitutional king. On August 28 1406, the first general elections were held in Shayristan. Two parties contested. One was "Sadaa-e-Jamhoor Party" and the other was "Sadaa-e-Riwayat Party" Sadaa-e-Riwayat wanted the revival of the King Mohtaram. The results were obvious. Sadaa-e- Jamhoor won 98% seats. The new assembly approved the new constitution of Shayristan that declared it a Democratic Republic. In 1600, The seat of King was altogether abolished and was replaced by President of Shayristan. However due to the historic role of the House of Rajputs, the only dynasty that ruled Shayristan for over 3500 years, a royal protectorate was established in the city of Saraa-e-Shayrdil and the royal family was given complete control of the city under the constitution. Sadaa-e-Jamhoor kept ruling Shayristan for over 400 years. In 1810, due to heavy charges of corruption, it was finally removed and a new party Shayristan Democratic Republics formed the government. From then onwards, Shayristan politics has taken a new turn. Many new parties have emerged and there have been 30 governments since 1810. Democratic Republicans have formed government 20 times, Sadaa-e-Jamhoor has formed government thrice and so has United Awami Front (UAF). Four times, the governments were formed by a group of ten small political parties now working under the banner of Popular Centrist Front. The present Government led by Mr. Ehtisham Hussain is from the same group. Next elections are due on 5th March 2010. Economy Shayristan is one of the most blessed regions in the world with huge reserves of oil, gas, aluminium, iron, coal, magnesium, uranium, gypsum and many other. GDP of Shayristan is over $ 1 trillion making it one of the richest nations in the world. It exports automobiles, manufactured items, computers, machines, aeroplanes, war machines, food, clothing etc.It imports almost nothing as it is self sufficient. It is a free economy with universal zero tariff regime. Tax rate is 16%. Education Shayristan's literacy rate is 100% Education is compulsory and completely free. It has over 2000 universities. Demography Shayritsan's population is all from the same ethnic root, Shayristani. The population is Muslim with no minorities at all. However there is complete religious freedom. Shayristanis are ideologically liberal muslims with mystic bent of mind. Average age in the country is 85 years. 30% of the population is less than 20 years old. Climate Shayristan has a moderate climate. One can witness all the four seasons here. The average temperature during Summer is 35C and the average temperature in Winter is 2C. Geography Shayristan consists mostly of fertile land. varioues rivers flow through the country. There are an estimated 25 major rivers in the country. The country however, also has mountains in South and a Shayristani Ocean in North. Military Shayristan is a smart force considered to be the most well trained for guerilla warfare and flash light operations. The armed forces of Shayristan consisit of around 25 million strong men. It has a well traind airforce and navy with the world's best fighting machine unmatched in the world. Shayristan is also nuclear power with the first use doctrine.